Good Times, Good Times
by chibidemon48
Summary: Oh no, what did Meiko do this time?" The vocaloids remember various times when Meiko screws things up. But hey, a drunk Meiko is always fun, right? Rated T for drunk Meikos, obviously, and language used by Meiko . Ever so slight Meiko/Kaito/Miku. Enjoy!


**~ Chapter 1: of Tubs and Pubs ~**

**~ Len POV ~**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with an angry Meiko chasing me.

"Len! Get your ass over here! You need a bath!" she yelled. There was no way in hell that I was going to take a bath… my hair is finally perfect (I sound like such a girl, but it's the truth)!

"You'll never take me aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" I shrieked. Yes, my hair is the reason. And shut the hell up, you've done it too.

"Dear lord! If you would've just gotten in there, we wouldn't have to do this Len!" Meiko said. Before I could think of a comeback, I tripped over an empty sake bottle. Curse you, Meiko! "Gotcha!" she yelled triumphantly. "Now what is it going to take to get you in the tub?"

"A million dollars and 48,000 bananas." I replied.

"We don't have that money, Len. And 48,000 bananas? HELL NO." she said, simply. Just then, I got up and ran again. "DAMNIT!" Meiko screamed.

**~ Rin POV ~**

I was peacefully reading the new book I got in silence, when Meiko decided to break said silence. "RIN! You and Len used to take baths together, right?"

"When we were, like, 4!" I yelled back. What the…? What does that have to do with _anything_?

"Good!" she said coming up the stairs. _Don't come in. Don't come in… _I hoped. *CRASH* …and then my door was broken on the floor. Lovely! "Rin!" Yes, I'm here, Meiko. "What are the chances that Len will bathe with you?"

"Umm, about 0 to 1,278,405." she tilted her head slightly, as to say "What?"

"Those are chances I'll have to take." she said. "In the tub, Rin!" Fantabulous…

**~ Len POV ~**

I peeked through the crack of my door to check for Meiko. Heh, I guess she gave up. Then, I heard the water running. Crap. She was going to force me in there! I shut my door and tried to hold it shut, but Meiko was at the door. And now I am under it. "Len! Len? Where are ya?" Check under the door you knocked down…

"Under the door." I finally said, about to meet my watery doom (or my hair's, rather).

"Len, Rin is in the tub. Wanna go in now?" she said hopefully.

"…Meiko, I'm 14. No."

"There's a banana in there too." she said. _Damn, she knows my weakness! _

"…" I said nothing. I ran to the tub to grab the banana, but it didn't exist. Meiko! How could you lie to me about something like that?! ;3;

"In ya go!" she yelled as she pushed me in the tub… next to Rin. Oh my god! Rin! "Now, I'mma go out drinking with Haku. And as you know Miku is food shopping and Kaito is doing god knows what somewhere stupid. So if you get out before you're clean, I'll know, and I'll kick your ass when I get back. See ya!" Okay, what the fuck? She closed the bathroom door.

"Soooo," Rin said. "Trust me, this is not my idea of fun. But god, you reek! I can see why Meiko wanted you in here."

"Well, if I take a bath my hair would end up soaked! That would mess it up." I said.

"She promised you a banana, didn't she?" Rin asked. Oh, and I just realized I'm not wearing clothes. Wonderful…

"Ahhhh!" I screamed again. Thank you Meiko.

**~ Rin POV ~**

Well other than the fact that I'm naked with Len in a tub, this isn't so bad. At least we can talk. _"After 30 minutes you can get out" _Meiko said. Fifteen left…

"What was that for?" I asked.

"…" Len was speechless. Oh yeah, he must've realized our nakedness too.

"Let's get out. This is stupid." I said. I stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. "You coming, Len?" I wrapped the towel around me.

"Nah, you go ahead. I need to… umm…" make excuses? Why yes, you do.

**~ Len POV ~**

"I need to shave my chest." Great excuse Len.

"What the hell?!" my sister yelled before she broke into laughter.

"Really!"

"Oh yeah, that one little trace of what might be something close to fur is really bothering us all." she said, still laughing. I remembered what Meiko told me about a year ago (and yes, she was drunk and gender confused at the time).

"_Ya know what ya need in your diet, Len?" Meiko asked me. "More meat. Puts hair on ya chest." You would know all about that, Meiko. "I mean, just look at me!" she said between mouthfuls of steak. Then, she ripped open her shirt. Oh my GOD! MY EYES! _

"_HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I ran upstairs. Just then, Kaito walked by. I hid at the top of the stairs to see what would happen. _

"_Meiko," he said calmly. "You're not wearing a shirt."_

"_Meiko? I'm Meito! What are you talkin' bout?!"_

"_Mei- ko." he said slowly. "You are a girl. Now please put a shirt on."_

"_HOLY SHIT!" she screamed. "WhoelsesawOMGdidIflashanyoneelse?" _

Good times… running from a shirtless Meiko. Always a great workout.

**~ Rin POV ~**

Then, Len just spaced out. Probably remembering the shirtless Meiko/Mieto incident. _That was awkward…_

"Len, just get out." I said.

"Fine!" he yelled. "But look away!" I turned facing the door. "Okay! I'm ready."

I opened the door and we went to our rooms. Holy crap. Meiko has to remember her gender this time.

**A/N: Sorry about all the POV changes, there will be way less in future chapters. Please review!**


End file.
